youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mumkey Jones
Simian Jimmy, officially known as Mumkey Jones, is an American pseudo-anime and comedic YouTuber who joined in 2016. He made comedy videos such as Top 10 Anime Villains where he includes Hillary Clinton, and Mumkey's Anime Reviews: Cory In The House, among many others. He had four channels in total; Mumkey Jones is his primarily anime review comedy channel, Mumkey Jones 2 was his side channel for additional comedy, such as vlogs with his friends, random gaming, and other stuff, Mumkey's Gaming Expedition was his primary gaming channel, and Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide was his primary vlog channel. He was also a member of the Pro Crastinators Podcast before being kicked out by Digibro which subsequently effected him to end the Insufferable Social Media Argument podcast. He stars in Mumkey and Manimal's Movie Missions where he reviews movies along with Manimal. On December 11, 2018, he was terminated for 3 community guidelines strikes. He currently has a website, mumkeyjones.tv, with most of his videos reuploaded to it, and keeps making content for it. Mumkey Jones currently runs Simian Jimmy as his main channel. Comedy Mumkey employed a particularly dark style of humor, his videos containing jokes about suicide, death, child molestation, autism, depression and other forms of similar subject matter. Over the course of the Mumkey's Anime Reviews series, Mumkey's character slowly fell deeper into insanity and depression, with Mumkey rarely breaking character. Despite his crass and unceremonious method of comedy, Mumkey claimed himself to have experienced depression and suicidal tendencies and provides advice in some of his videos on his main channel as well as his secondary channels such as All Hail Chancellor Susan (formerly Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide and Mumkey's Countdown to Demonetization). Termination On December 11, 2018, Mumkey’s main and secondary channels were in trouble with two strikes were given to each channel. Not long after, a third strike was put on a privatized video of his, terminating his channel indefinitely. The strikes were all given on the same day with five of the six strikes being on videos based around Elliot Rodger. On December 13, after attempts to regain his channel, YouTube responded to Mumkey Jones claiming that his channels were not coming back due to a violation of community guidlines, specifically those regarding content of a shocking, sensational, or disrespectful manner. After stating that his channels were gone for good, he decided to use his gaming channel as his new channel, and made a new channel called Mumkey Extra. A day later, after rebuilding about 80k of the original 300k subs he had, his 2 new channels were terminated. Mumkey Jones is now a streamer on Twitch and is still attempting to restore his YouTube channels. He has made his catalog of videos available on his website and Vimeo account, and plans to continue uploading new content there as well as using his fourth channel he had as his new main channel. Channels #All Hail Chancellor Susan #Mumkey's Website #Mumkey's Vimeo #Mumkey's Twitch #State of the YouTube Podcast with Rusty Cage and EmpLemon #Mumkey's Vanillo #Mumkey's BitChute #Mumkey's Second Satalite Channel #Simian Jimmy Friends #Munchy Shatsky #Rebel Pixels #LethalAuoraMage #Sheepover (Co-habitating girlfriend) #Bedhead Bernie #Rusty Cage #Mumkey's Grandma #Sam Kerman #Cream man #Mr meat man #RebelTaxi #EmpLemon #Asterios Kokkinos #BestGuyEver #Reactor #Hippocrit #Baron von Brunk Ex-Friends #Digibro #Mother's Basement #Ben Saint #My Japanese Animes #TheDavoo #Uncle Alex #Alexa #Jumkey Mones #Assburger (In Prison) #Johnny Cooper 64 #Bryan Keen Deep #The Reactor Videos Mumkey Jones On his main channel, Mumkey Jones primarily did a comedy series known as Mumkey's Anime Reviews, where he either reviewed in a comedic fashion something that isn't actually an anime, like Corey In The House, an actual anime in a comedic fashion, or a satirical top 10 list, such as Top 10 Anime Villains, and includes Hilary Clinton, or Top 10 Anime Heroes, and includes Hank Hill from King of the HIll. Mumkey's Anime Reviews Mumkey Jones 2 On his second channel, Mumkey Jones did a lot of various, random content, typically in a comedic fashion, such as movie reviews, live reacting to certain anime, among other things. Mumkey's Gaming Expedition On his third channel, Mumkey Jones did let's plays of various games, typically with a comedic slant to them, like with all the rest of his content. When Mumkey attempted to use this channel along with creating a new second channel as his new main channel, it was terminated as well as the aforementioned new second channel Let's Plays Simian Jimmy Simian Jimmy, formerly known as Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide/Demonetisation and All Hail Chancellor Susan, was Mumkey's 4th channel for vlogs. Simply put, Mumkey's fourth and final channel is his vlogging channel, where he does random vlogs every once in awhile, as well as the occasional livestream. Along with countdown videos that are usually top tens. He now uses this account as his new main channel to host his content on YouTube, as this is the only channel he has left. When Jungle Jimmy got terminated, Mumkey renamed it All Hail Chancellor Susan in order to avoid getting terminated. At first, he used it to host is it Kino and Boomer Vs. Zoomer, but as he ended these shows, he now uses this as his main channel. He has currently rebuilt around 100,000 of the original 300,000 subs he had. The Mumkey and Big's Show Mumkey eventually decided to make a new Let's Play Channel with his friend Bigs. Here, he primarily plays Spyro Reignited. Podcasts #The Pro Crastinators (Kicked Out) #Insufferable Social Media Argument (Ended) #Mumkey & Manimal's Movie Missions (Ended) #Is It Kino? (Ended) #Talk Time With Mumkey (On Hold) #Boomer vs. Zoomer #State of the YouTube Patreon Mumkey Jones' Patreon Introduction I'm Mumkey Jones, and I'm making videos to promote autism awareness on YouTube. These days terms like "autist" and "retard" are thrown around as criticisms. That's not okay. With my YouTube videos, I intend to prove that there is nothing wrong with being autistic or retarded. Whether I'm reviewing a popular anime like Cory in the House or I'm dissecting the media's response to the Elliot Rodger massacre, my videos are shifting the narrative so that the world understands that we aren't the problem, THEY ARE. And your monetary contributions help me buy my depression medication, so that helps. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##'Top Tier Autist': You will be considered a top tier autist and you will be able to brag about this to friends. #$2 or more per month ##'Executive Producer': Your name will be featured in the credits of major videos. #$5 or more per month ##'A Peak Behind the Curtain': You get access to behind the scenes videos plus your name in the credits. #$10 or more per month ##'Make Mumkey a Muppet': I will record a private voice message for you. Up to 100 words. Plus you get the other stuff. #$25 or more per month ##'Chemotherophy': There will be a private Google Hangout once a month where you can talk to me and ask me questions and shit along with the other people. #$50 or more per month ##'A Literal God': You can choose a topic for me to review/discuss in a future video. The video could be anywhere from 5 minutes to half an hour depending on how passionate I feel about it. Plus you get the other tiers too. #$100 or more per month ##'Let's Chat/Collab': You can have a private 1 on 1 skype call with me for about an hour each month, plus all the stuff from the other tiers. Or I'll appear in one of your videos or something, or both, I don't care. #$1,000 or more per month ##'Nobody Will Do This': I'll fly out to your house and we can do whatever you want. Drink, play games, murder me in my sleep, the possibilities are truly endless! Stretch Reward Goals #$500 or more per month (REACHED) ##I want to buy better sound equipment to prevent this GODDAMN ECHO. #$1,000 or more per month (REACHED) ##This will be my full time job, and that'd be cool as shit. #$3,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##I'll make a movie and it'll be the worst thing you've ever seen. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on March 24, 2017. Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008